Dishwashers are electric home appliances for washing contaminants such as scraps or leftover food on dishes or cookware (hereinafter, “washing objects”), using washing-up liquid and washing water.
A conventional dishwasher usually includes a tub configured to provide a washing space, a dish rack provided in the tub to receive washing objects thereon, and a spraying arm for spraying washing water to the dish rack.
Meanwhile, some of the conventional dishwashers further include a storage space for storing the water which will be used in generating the heated-water or steam supplied to the washing objects, and a heater provided in the storage space.